Dime que me amas
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Rukawa...un chico frío, Hanamichi...tal vez el chico mas sincero e inocente de la historia...¿Como le hará Rukawa para no perder a su amado Hana-chan? **HISTORIA TERMINADA**
1. Dime que me amas I

Dime que me amas

El frío se apoderaba de todos los rincones de Kanagawa, el invierno ya había llegado regalando un frío que congelaba hasta los huesos. Las familias se encontraban en sus casas, con una cena exquisita y un tibio calor. Se aproximaba la Navidad y las compras eran excesivas, las mujeres comenzaban a preparar el banquete y los hijos se emocionaban por los regalos que recibirían. Todos estaban felices y en ninguna casa ni hogar era la excepción.

Por muy extraño que pareciera, un joven caminaba solo por las calles llenas de nieve, con una chaqueta y una bufanda, dejando ver su cabello negro y unos ojos azules zorrunos. Nadie salía por la brisa congeladora que estaba en la calle, pero al parecer al joven no le importaba, caminaba tranquilamente, con las manos en su chaqueta y la mitad de su rostro escondido en la bufanda. Una bufanda muy extraña.

El joven amaba esa bufanda, era la misma que el amor de su vida le regalo el año pasado, en Navidad, era notable y evidente que la había hecho a mano, era negra con azul, y con letras blancas, en una esquina decía: 'Kaede Rukawa'    

Así es, Rukawa se dirigía a la casa de su amor, para pasarla con él, ya que se sentía solo en su departamento, su madre había vuelto a romper su promesa y se fue a un viaje de negocios, y aun que no había avisado a su amor que iría, sabía que él nunca se molestaría en mirarlo y atenderlo. Se detuvo al ver un restaurante cerrado, en ese siempre iban cuando festejaban que había ganado un partido, pero también......en ese lugar se había entero que su amor platónico, lo amaba de igual manera que él lo amaba.

Sonrió debajo de la bufanda y siguió su camino, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía por que se había enamorado, no entendía por que, solo sabía que lo amaba con locura, que contradictorio, primero no le habla y después lo ama como loco. Tal vez sea una de esas cosas que él no entiende de sí mismo.

Después de un rato, llegó a un edificio, entró tranquilamente, subió las escaleras mirando discretamente a todas direcciones hasta llegar al séptimo piso, toco el timbre de una puerta, donde decía arriba del timbre 'Sakuragi'. Al tocarlo, escucho como alguien se cae de un lado, un florero romperse y la puerta abrirse de golpe.

Un joven con el cabello rojo intenso, alto y con un cuerpo realmente fuerte, respiraba entre cortadamente y miraba a Rukawa fijamente

-Kitsune-dijo el joven sonriendo-Me has pegado un susto-   

-Calla do'aho-dijo el joven escondiendo su sonrisa detrás de la bufanda-Me dejas pasar o quieres que me quede aquí afuera?-

El joven Sakuragi se hizo a un lago, Rukawa paso y miro el departamento, estaba desordenado y un florero estaba tirado y roto casi a la entrada, pero extrañamente era cálido, no se parecía en nada a su casa, fría y desolada, en cambio la de Hanamichi, era cálida y dulce. Rukawa salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse de golpe.

-Que te pasa, kitsune?-le pregunta Hanamichi pasando a un lado de Rukawa-Tu no eres de las personas que vienen a visitarme seguido-

Rukawa ignoro a Hanamichi, se quitó la bufanda y la chaqueta, dejándolas en el perchero, así mucho calor en ese lugar, después se fue a la sala, mientras se acostaba en el sillón mas largo, le dirigió una mirada a Hanamichi.

-Tengo sueño-

-Entonces duérmete-dijo Hanamichi recogiendo el florero roto

Rukawa cerro los ojos, no tenía sueño, pero aun no se había acostumbrado a la mirada sincera de Hanamichi. Ahora podía disfrutar de cierta forma el departamento de su amante, el calor cálido golpeaba sus mejillas calentando sus dedos entumidos, un suave aroma a comida salía por la cocina, el aroma de Hanamichi estaba en todos lados, era tranquilizante estar en ese departamento.

-Bueno, ¿Yohei?.....lo siento señora....me pasa a Yohei.........no, solo que hablo Hanamichi..........si, la pasaré en mi casa..........no se preocupe, no la pasaré solo, nos vemos-

-Por que le hablaste?-se le escapo a Rukawa, que tenía los ojos cerrados 

-Vaya, si el kitsune esta en todo-dijo en tono burlón Hanamichi

-Te pregunte algo-dijo en forma cortante

-Para declararle mi amor, es obvio que no-dijo Hanamichi con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro

Rukawa refunfuño y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Sakuragi, el cual sonrió para sí mismo, como le encantaba saber que el kitsune aun tenía debilidad por él, se fue a la cocina tranquilamente y reviso el pastel que andaba haciendo, por alguna razón aun no se había quemado, otro poco mas y el pastel hubiera sido un carbón. Lo saco y dejo que se enfriara mientras comenzaba hacer estofado. Comenzó cortando un poco de papa mientras se calentaba una olla con agua.

Rukawa abrió los ojos y examino la casa de su amante, siempre estaba desordenada, pero era muy cálida, estaba llena de vitalidad, se levanto con sigilo y observo todo, ropa de aquí para allá, casetts de la NBA regados por todos lados, una chaqueta azul en el respaldo del sillón, una colección de tarjetas de los jugadores.....un momento ¿una chaqueta azul? Era mas que lógico a Hanamichi no le gustaba el azul tan claro, a él le encantaba los colores obscuros no los claros.

Con recelo tono la chaqueta y la observo, era mas que obvio que no era de su do'aho, no era mas chica y su amante tenía los brazos más largos. Con el entrecejo fruncido, olió la prenda, al instante se dio cuenta, no era de Hanamichi, era de su 'amigo' Yohei, al tener esa chaqueta en sus manos, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Yohei estuviera ahí para poder matarlo, como odiaba que ese joven se acercara a Hanamichi, a su propiedad.

Miro algo molesto la cocina, en la cual se encontraba un chico de cabello rojo, cocinando algo que olía muy bien. No podía rezongar al joven Sakuragi, ya que él no tenía la culpa, no era su culpa ser tan inocente, tan sincero y sobretodo hermoso. Si te ponías a ver detalladamente al joven, era realmente hermoso, sus ojos cafés almendrados, sus facciones, toscas pero lindas, su sonrisa tan sincera, era obvio que su amigo se enamorara de él....pero....como le hervía la sangre cada vez que Yohei estaba con él, lo abrazaba o simplemente pasaba tiempo con él, con Hanamichi, con algo suyo.

Suspiro levemente, no debía alterarse, era obvio que su amiguito, no tenía posibilidades de estar con Hanamichi, pero......ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Hanamichi no le decía un 'Te amo' por lo menos 5 meses. Dejo de mirar la cocina y puso sus ojos zorrunos en la chaqueta, tal vez eso se debía a que.....nunca le contestaba cada vez que lo decía. Siempre se quedaba callado, como esa vez......

Era una hermosa tarde, el parque estaba algo solo, pero no quisieron arriesgarse, se alejaron de todos los lados posibles donde las personas podía pasar y se sentaron a admirar el atardecer. Sin previo aviso, Hanamichi lo rodeo con sus brazos, apoyándolo con su pecho, la sensación era realmente placentera, en eso momento, Hanamichi le susurro al oído un dulce 'Te quiero' lo cual él no había hecho otra cosa que dar un simple gemido en forma de aprobación, así siempre lo había hecho.....por eso ahora......tal vez Hanamichi ahora era algo mas hostil con él

-Kitsune-se escucho desde la cocina-¿Quieres cenar?-

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba despierto?-

-¿Acaso dudas de este talentoso jugados y experto cocinero?-contestó Hanamichi en tono burlón 

-Do'aho-dijo Rukawa cerrando los ojos

-A quien llamaste do'aho, kitsune apestoso?-

-Pues a ti-

Ya no hubo respuesta, por alguna razón Rukawa se sintió mal, suspiro levemente y se dirigió a la cocina, paso sigilosamente por la puerta (de la misma manera que lo haría un gato) y miro a Hanamichi.

Estaba dándole la espalda probando el estofado que había hecho, después prosiguió a decorar el pastel que había hecho, dándole caso omiso a Rukawa que estaba mirándolo con melancolía.

-¿Entonces que.....?-dijo Hanamichi dándole un salto a Rukawa del susto-¿Cenas o que?-

-Claro que si  do'aho-dijo Rukawa saliéndose de la cocina

Rukawa se sentó en el comedor, mientras Hanamichi traía un poco de estofado en un plato y se lo ponía enfrente a Rukawa, aun estaba caliente, se veía por el ligero vapor que desprendía, segundos después regreso Hanamichi con otro plato para él.

-Gracias por la comida-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo 

Al instante comenzaron a comer en silencio, el cual era demasiado incomodo, el joven Rukawa deseaba (mas que antes) que Hanamichi le digiera algo, lo que fuera, ya que se había comportado muy indiferente ante él. Al terminar la cena, Rukawa miro como Hanamichi recogía los platos y limpiaba la mesa, era curioso, la hubiera dejado así, pero no, la limpio y fue a la cocina.

Con algo de curiosidad, Kaede se acerco a la cocina y miro a Hanamichi de espaldas con algo de mantequilla y chocolate alrededor de la mesita donde estaba. Se acerco mas y noto que estaba decorando el paste, mas bien terminándolo, poniéndole algunas flores de chocolate.

-Eres bueno para la cocina-se le escapo a Rukawa

Hanamichi miró a Rukawa por un segundo y la regreso al pastel, donde comenzaba a poner unas cerezas en el centro de cada flor.

-Gracias, a mi padre le gustaba que le hiciera pasteles de mantequilla con chocolate, pero daba la casualidad que odiaba el merengue y la fresa-

-Tu padre te quería mucho-dijo Rukawa mirando el pastel, que ahora comenzaba a tener unas cuantas letras formadas por otro poco de chocolate

-Si-se limitó a decir Hanamichi, para terminar la frase 'Yohei Mito' 

Rukawa al leer la frase, frunció un poco el entrecejo y se enojo, Hanamichi nunca había hecho un pastel para él.....no era que le importara era solo que, ¿Por qué su 'amigo' debería recibir ese pastel y no él? Después, se relajo un poco al leer la frase completa 'Yohei Mito, Feliz Cumpleaños' 

-Cumple años?-preguntó Rukawa alzando una ceja

-No, solo quiero hacer este pastel para que se me acabe el chocolate y la mantequilla-dijo Hanamichi encogiéndose los hombros-Eso obvio que es para su cumple, mañana cumple 18 años-dijo Hanamichi poniendo el pastel en el refrigerados-Y me pregunte ¿Por qué no hacerle un pastel?-esto ultimo lo dijo con ademán despreocupado

Rukawa se salió de la cocina, como odiaba saber la existencia de Yohei, como deseaba que ese hombre desapareciera del mapa, así Hanamichi no se tomaría tantas molestias por él, Hanamichi salió de la cocina y se sentó junto con Rukawa, que lo miraba algo enojado.

-Para que veniste?-pregunto Hanamichi sin mirarlo

-Por que eres tan frío?-le contesto Rukawa mirándolo desafiantemente

-Por que lo preguntas?-dijo Hanamichi mirando el suelo

-Por que crees que vine?-

-Solo veniste para molestarme?-

-Por que todo me contestas con preguntas?-preguntó Rukawa algo irritado

-Y por que quieres que te de las respuestas?-

-Por que quiero saber-dijo Rukawa buscando sus ojos-Eres tan frío con migo......como la nieve que cae allá afuera-dijo mirando la ventana-Por que?-lo miro-Por que ya no eres como antes?-

-Como era antes?-

-Diferente-

-Todos cambiamos-

-Pero tu no deberías hacerlo-

-Por que?-

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo, que solo se rompía con las respiraciones de los jóvenes y la tormenta de nieve que golpeaba la ventana, no quería aceptarlo, no debería.....tal vez si le daba otra excusa......

-Por que no me gusta, además, solo vine por que mi madre no estaba, no quiero estar solo-

-Ya veo-dijo Hanamichi algo adolorido

Rukawa busco los ojos de su amante, pero el huía de ellos a toda costa, ya era hora de decir la verdad.....debería decirle a Hanamichi que.......pero no estaría bien, tenía orgullo.......Si un orgullo que no valía la pena tenerlo si Hanamichi lo abandonara

-Solo vine por que......-dijo Rukawa dudando y mirando el piso-Quería estar contigo-

Hanamichi se sorprendió tanto que miró a Rukawa, que no paraba de mirar el piso, como si tuviera las respuestas de las preguntas que rondaban en la mente de Rukawa, no dijo nada, sentía que Rukawa le iba a confesar algo mas.....mucho mas......

-Yo.....también vine por que......-volvió a dudar-Quiero saber por que cambiaste-suspiro-Por que eres tan frío?-sonrió tristemente-Pero que pregunta tan estúpida.....es obvio.....te volviste así por mi ¿verdad? ¿ya te hartaste de aguantarme?-hubo un silencio-Pero bueno, lo sé, no es fácil ser yo, pero.....bueno es que yo.....verás......yo.......no.....quiero perderte, no y menos por mi frialdad, solo quiero........quiero......-

-Por que me dices esto?-preguntó Hanamichi volviendo a mirar al piso

-Por que........yo........yo........yo.........te....-volvió a dudar, era mas difícil de lo que parecía, y pensar que Hanamichi lo había la mayoría del tiempo-Yo.......te......te amo, Hanamichi-

Hanamichi abrió los ojos de par en par, sin dar crédito a sus oídos, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Rukawa le acababa de decir 'Te amo'? Rukawa se levanto tan de golpe, que le dio un susto a Hanamichi, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero no se fue, se quedo parado enfrente de la puerta

-Lo sé, soy muy frío, pero debo admitirlo, me encantaba cuando me abrazabas, cuando me decías que me querías, pero ahora.....entiendo si quieres quedarte con Yohei, es decir, necesitas a alguien que realmente te merece, ya que yo......no te merezco-

No pudo salir, giro la perilla, pero no logro salir o abrir la puerta, un brazo pasa por sus hombros y se posaba en su pecho, impidiéndole caminar o hacer cualquier movimiento, dejando a Kaede sorprendido, Hanamichi recargo su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Rukawa

-Y quien ha dicho que dejare de abrazarte y besarte? Además ¿qué demonios tiene que ver Yohei en esto? Yo solo quería que lo admitieras-

-Admitir que?-preguntó Rukawa algo sonrojado

-Que eres como yo, que ya no puedes vivir sin mi-dijo Hanamichi sonriendo-Ya que lo admitiste, soy feliz-

Hanamichi comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello a Rukawa, mordisqueándolo de vez en cuando, Rukawa cerro los ojos y entrelazo sus manos con la mano de Hanamichi que estaba en su pecho, mientras disfrutaba que el pelirrojo hiciera eso. Con su otra mano libre, Hanamichi comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su amante, explorando cada rincón a su alcance. Rukawa se volteo y beso a Hanamichi apasionadamente, sus lenguas se encontraron y juguetearon entre ellas dejando explorar la boca del otro. 

Al entrelazar sus manos, ambos se quedaron recargados en la pared, fundidos en un dulce beso, todo era perfecto, solo que.....El teléfono sonó en ese momento, obligando a Hanamichi soltar a Rukawa, el cual hizo un gemido de desaprobación. Hanamichi tomo el teléfono

-Bueno.........¿Yohei?.......no, no estaba haciendo nada en especial-sonrió-No.....estoy libre.....claro con gusto.....si a las 9 entonces? De acuerdo.......claro......tu también adiós-colgó el teléfono

-Que quería?-pregunto Rukawa con el entrecejo fruncido 

-Me quiere para mañana-dijo con toda tranquilidad-Ayer vino a mi casa y se le olvido la chaqueta-dijo señalando la chaqueta azul-Mañana voy a entregársela-

-Y por que no se la vas a entregar ahora?-preguntó enfadado

-Muy sencillo-repuso Hanamichi con una sonrisa-Por que esta noche la pasaré con tigo-

Hanamichi abrazo a Rukawa, dejando que este escuchara su corazón, el joven se sonrojo notablemente, seguía sin acostumbrarse de los actos tan repentinos de su amante, pero como deseaba que nunca terminara. Después de pensar un rato y sin reaccionar, el joven Kaede abraso a su acompañante dejándolo sorprendido  

-Realmente te amo-dijo Rukawa con un tono muy dulce

-Sabes? Por que no te mudas a mi casa?-prepuso un sonrojado Hanamichi-Así, no tendrás que salir de tu casa para visitarme-

-Lo pensare-dijo Rukawa divertido-Aun que ya se la respuesta-

Hanamichi lo miro y le dio un breve beso para llevarlo a su habitación, donde pasarían una buena noche juntos, sin importarles nada, solo saber que se amaban.....y ahora con mas intensidad que antes.....

Continuara.............

***************************************

Notas de la autora:

No sean duros con migo, es mi primer fic yaoi de Slam Dunk y pues.....es de mi pareja favorita, espero que sea de su agrado, desgraciadamente, este fic solo tendrá tres capítulos (dos mas después de este) espero que me dejen reviews ^^ 


	2. Dime que me amas II

Dime que me amas 

Los rayos del sol penetraban por las ventanas entre abiertas, dándole en los ojos ligeramente. Con suma pereza, Rukawa abrió los ojos y busco con sus manos a la persona con la que compartió su cama, pero ella ya no estaba. Con un suspiro de resignación. Se incorporo frotándose ligeramente los ojos, miro a su alrededor, en esa habitación solo estaba su ropa regada, y ningún rastro de su amante. 

Se levanto notando al aire fresco en su cuerpo desnudo, sin tomarle tanta importancia tomo su ropa y se metió la baño. Donde abrió el grifo para que saliera el agua, y sin importarle mucho, se metió al agua, dejando que las gotas de agua helada recorrieran todo su ser, mojando cada parte de su piel. 

-Do'aho-susurro al recordar como no lo encontró a su lado esa mañana

 Unos momentos después, Rukawa sintió el aroma cálido de algo que se calentaba, de seguro su do'aho solo se había levantado para prepara su desayuno, se termino de bañar, colocando una toalla en su cintura y otra en su cabeza. Salió del baño y miro a todos lados, no había rastro de alguien mas en ese departamento, pero aun olía a comida. Se dirigió a la habitación de su amante y busco ropa que le quedara, trabajo bastante difícil, ya que la mayoría de las camisas y pantalones le quedaban algo grandes, pero al final tomo una camisa azul y un pantalón negro para salir a buscar a su compañero.

Al entrar a la cocina, solo pudo ver su desayuno puesto en el comedor y una nota a lado de su tazón de arroz. Se acerco al comedor y tomo la nota. 

Kaede, te dejo el desayuno, perdóname por no a verte avisado, pero tuve una urgencia en él ultimo minuto. Desayunas y si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, no tardo. 

__

_H. S. _

Rukawa suspiro y se sentó comiendo en silencio su desayuno. Tal vez, el vació que sentía en ese momento era lo que siempre sentía Hanamichi cada vez que él se iba después de una noche juntos. Por un lado odio al pelirrojo, pero por otro, sintió que estaba recibiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina. Tal vez se la merecía, tal vez no, pero bueno, ya no importaba cuestionarse, lo hecho ya no se podía cambiar. 

Al terminar de desayunar, puso los platos en el fregadero y pensaba dormirse, cuando miro los trastes sucios. Hanamichi siempre tenía la tarea del hogar mientras que él, perezosamente se quedaba dormido sin importarle nada de nada, tal vez debió de ser más hogareño y atento para que Hanamichi no se portara tan frío con él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso a lavar los platos y después paso a la sala. 

Estaba muy desordenada, a Hanamichi nunca le había molestado limpiarla, pero ahora que lo pensaba, él debía de ayudarlo en esa parte de la casa, ya que siempre se quedaba dormido ahí. No sabía que le pasaba, pero se puso a recoger la sala, para seguir con el baño, limpiar la cocina y terminando por el cuarto de su amado. Después de 2 horas, la casa estaba muy ordenada, pero estaba muy silenciosamente. Rukawa fue y se acomodo en el sillón en donde siempre dormía, pero por alguna razón no conciliaba el sueño.

-Tal sea por que-dijo Rukawa mirando el piso-Es que estoy acostumbrado a dormir, sabiendo que él esta en esta casa-

Intento acomodarse para dormirse, pero no podía, ni de una ni otra forma, desesperado, se quedo boca arriba pensando un poco. 

-Que curioso-susurro con una sonrisita-Siempre me podía dormir en todos lados, y ahora, que no esta él, no puedo, simplemente el sueño se ha ido-

Si que se había acostumbrado al pelirrojo, era como si él tuviera algo que hacía sentirlo más tranquilo. Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre terminaba lastimando a su amante, por su frialdad, por su indiferencia ante los problemas del pelirrojo, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía el pasado de su amado, Hanamichi lo había escuchado y consolado, pero él nunca tuvo el momento para escuchar su historia, su pasado........casi no conocía al pelirrojo. 

Tal vez eso era lo que le inquietaba, no saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su do'aho, el mejor amigo de Hanamichi era Yohei Mito, era posible que ese sujeto supiera mas de Hanamichi que él mismo, ¡podría apostar que hasta Ryota Miyagi sabía mas del pasado de Hanamichi que él! Se sintió estúpido e idiota, como era posible que no tomara un tiempo para escuchar a su compañero, para entenderlo, para servirle de apoyo, tal y como lo era ese amigo suyo......por que debía ser tan egoísta

-Tal vez sea por eso-susurro adolorido Rukawa-No me doy cuenta de lo mucho que lo lastimo....tal vez debería hablar con él- 

Su mente se relajo de repente, y perdió la noción del tiempo, dejando caer pesadamente sus párpados para quedarse profundamente dormido......

***

Hanamichi miraba a su amigo Yohei, le había confesado algo que lo había dejado perplejo, pero su amigo no tenía la culpa, nadie la tenía. Estaban en un punte en donde se veía perfectamente el mar, que daba un brillo alucinante y hermoso

-Perdona Hanamichi-dijo Yohei mirando el mar-Solo quería que lo supieras.....es decir, tú eres alguien importante para mí, y quería que lo supieras-

-No hay problema Yohei-dijo Hanamichi sonriendo sinceramente-Debí de habérmelo imaginado desde que nos vimos hace 2 horas, pero como tu me dices, soy el Rey de los Inocentes-

-Pero.....no tienes que contestarme, sino lo deseas, con tu amistad me basta-

-Yohei.....créeme que entiendo tus sentimientos hacia mi, pero.....déjame pensarlo-

Hanamichi le dio la espalda a su 'amigo' y se fue lentamente. Quien iba a decir que su amigo desde la infancia estaría enamorado de él, que contradicción, y siempre pensó que solo lo quería como su mejor amigo. No podía corresponder esos sentimientos, ya que tenía a Rukawa, y él lo amaba.....bueno, eso era lo que él pensaba, sabrá dios si era cierto. Yohei era la persona que mas caso le hacía, que le quería y escuchaba, además que apoyaba todo el tiempo.

No era que el zorro no lo apoyara, era solo que se portaba algo egoísta, no lo culpaba, con una madre así cualquiera lo fuera, pero.......Kaede nunca se había preguntado por su pasado, nunca procuraba escuchar sus problemas, y solo iba a visitarlo cuando se sentía solo, pero......

No podía dejar al zorro, lo amaba, le quería y era su complemento.....pero Yohei era su amigo, ambos siempre se ayudaban y casi se criaron juntos. Hanamichi suspiro débilmente, podría quedarse con el hombre que amaba o intentar olvidarlo por alguien que lo conoce por mas tiempo. 

Finalmente llego a su departamento, se sorprendió al ver todo recogido, nada estaba tirado, aun que ahora la casa se notaba un poco fría, diviso una silueta en el sillón en donde Rukawa siempre dormía, se acerco un poco y noto que ahí estaba. Sonrió ligeramente, fue a su habitación, saco una manta y regreso a la sala para ponérsela a su zorro. 

Con silencio, se sentó enfrente de Kaede y lo miro fijamente. No era nada de extrañarse del por que amaba tanto a ese zorrito, ya que sus facciones finas y delgadas, lo hacían ver muy atractivo, y esa piel tan blanca, se veía tan sensual, suspiro débilmente, pero realmente, no lo conocía, no sabía si realmente Rukawa sentía lo mismo por él........además, que ahora, miraba con nuevos ojos a su amigo Yohei.....

***

Rukawa abrió los ojos perezosamente, no quería despertar, pero un cálido ambiente lo hizo despertar, eso quería decir que Hanamichi ya había llegado, se incorporo estirándose y frotándose los ojos ligeramente, mientras miraba con curiosidad a su alrededor, aun que la casa era cálida, se sentía distinta y no era por que estuviera recogida, sino era otra cosa que hacia sentir nervioso

-Hasta que despertaste-dijo una voz desde el umbral de la cocina

-Do'aho-dijo Rukawa mirándolo-Donde estuviste toda la mañana?-

-Eso no importa ahora-le dijo Hanamichi muy serio

-Que te pasa?-

-Debemos hablar-

Rukawa sintió une escalofrío pasando por su espina dorsal hasta terminar en la nuca, no dejo de mirar a Hanamichi hasta que este se sentó enfrente de él. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, como si esperaran que el otro rompiera el incomodo silencio

-Debemos de hablar de algo importante-dijo Hanamichi algo adolorido de comprobar que Rukawa seguía siendo demasiado orgulloso

-........-

-Verás, he estado pensando.....y aun que llevamos casi tres años juntos.....creo que nuestra relación no tiene futuro, lo que quiero decir, que tal vez sea mejor separarnos-

-No entiendo el por que, estamos bien-

-He estado pensando seriamente, y creo que es mucho mejor que vivamos separados a que juntos-suspiro-La verdad somos dos desconocidos, y no veo apoyo entre tu y yo-

-Tiene que ver algo ese amigo tuyo ¿verdad?-pregunto desafiante

-.................-

-Tiene que ver, ¿no es así? Vamos Hanamichi, te conozco como para decirte que ese tipo que tienes de amigo tuvo que meter sus narices en donde no le importa......ahora estas confundido, eso es todo, no haremos nada.........-

-Ese es el problema, Rukawa-exclamo irritado-Tu no me conoces, y yo no te conozco, se tu pasado, pero no tengo idea de lo que piensas-

-No es posible que sepas todo lo que pienso-

-Pero debía hacerme la idea, Yohei siempre sabe lo que quiero decir y yo sé lo que quiere decir- 

-Te lo dije, el solo tiene la culpa de todo, ahora tu esta confundido, sino fuera por el estúpido de.......-

-Te equivocas Rukawa-dijo mas enojado-Yohei solo me hizo ver algo que no quería darle importancia, él tiene razón Rukawa, tu y yo somos desconocidos....además......estoy harto de tu egoísmo, de tu indiferencia......pensé que podría cambiarte, que cambiarías por mí, pero no eres capaz Rukawa.....-

-Dame una oportunidad, Hanamichi, no quiero dejarte....me sentiré solo....-

-Perdona Rukawa-dijo Hanamichi impaciente-Pero por eso te dejo, ya te di tres años para demostrarle lo mucho que has cambiado, y sigues igual, y ya me harte de ser tu juguete, por favor, quiero terminar esto lo antes posible-

-Te duelo, ¿verdad?-dijo Rukawa levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de él-Entonces, no me dejes, no dejes que ese amigo tuyo nos separe.....-

-Yohei me ha declarado su amor esta mañana-dijo Hanamichi mirando el piso-Al principio....pensé decirle lo nuestro, pero me arrepentí......Rukawa acéptalo, tu no conoces mi pasado....Rukawa....necesito tiempo ¿entiendes? Por favor......-

Rukawa miro a Hanamichi, hablaba en serio. Aun que tenía ganas de golpearlo a él y a su amiguito Yohei, pensó y creyó que era lo correcto, ya que él necesitaba pensar las cosas. Suspiro fuertemente

-De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, así será-

-Gracias-

Rukawa se encamino a la salida, escoltado por Hanamichi, al llegar a la puerta, Rukawa salió y espero a Hanamichi, que se quedo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Entonces, ¿solo será por un tiempo, verdad?-

-Si, Rukawa, necesito pensar.....mas bien...necesitamos pensar-

-Tienes razón.....entonces....adiós-

Hanamichi tomo en sus manos el delicado rostro del zorro, y acerco su rostro al suyo, lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración del otro. Y dulce y delicadamente, sus labios se rozaron, para después fundirse en un beso. Ambos sabían que ese beso era muy diferente a los besos que siempre se daban, ese beso era uno de despedida, y sabía dulce y amargo, algo que a los dos le gustaba mucho. Al separarse se vieron a los ojos, Hanamichi tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, y sin negar ese impulso lo abrazo por sorpresa, dejando a Rukawa perplejo por un momento, para después corresponder ese abrazo. 

Era mas que obvio que los dos no querían separase, pero había tantas cosas que pensar, tanto que reflexionar, así que, era mejor separase ahora......y no lamentar después. 

-Entonces, adiós...Rukawa-dijo Hanamichi al soltarlo

Sin mas que decir, Hanamichi se dio la vuelta y cerro la puerta, dejando a Rukawa solo, este suspiro profundamente y comenzó a caminar, alejándose poco a poco del departamento de Hanamichi, sintiendo un gran vació en su interior. Lo mismo sentía Hanamichi, pero aun seguí pensado que era mejor, debía pensar lo que sentía por ambos muchachos, y saber si lo que había hecho era correcto....tal vez se preocuparía de eso mas tarde.....

***********************************************

Notas de la autora:

Bien, este es el segundo y penúltimo capitulo, espero que les allá gustado y me dejen mas reviews. Hasta la próxima ****Gracias a todos los que me dejaron****


	3. Dime que me amas III

.Dime que me amas.

Lo tenía que aceptar. Esas habían sido las peores semanas de su vida. Extrañaba a su pelirrojo, sus berrinches, sus gritos, su calidez, sus besos, sus abrazos, su aroma… De verdad no entendía como era que un idiota pudo arruinarle todo, tanto había luchado para someterse a sus sentimientos, vencer su orgullo.

Suspiro cansado, le dolía la cabeza horrores, era obvio, ya que tenía insomnio desde el día en que su pelirrojo le pidió tiempo. Puso una mano en su cabeza con fastidio, había prometido no buscarlo hasta que él se sintiera cómodo, pero no aguantaba más, si pasaba otro día, seguro atentaría con su vida.

Decidido salió de su solitaria casa, esperando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a su rubio pelirrojo. Prácticamente corrió para tomar el autobús que lo dejaba en la ruta más cercana a la casa de su idiota. Sin esperar nada, se dirigió al departamento de su rubio, su corazón se aceleró al ver el letrero de su amante.

Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, y una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Pero al momento de tocar la puerta, escucho risas y voces del interior. Y ahí se quedó, de pie con la mano cerca de la puerta escuchando el interior.

.-Maldición!-repuso al darse cuenta de que era su pelirrojo con el idiota

Cambio su sonrisa a una de molestia, guardo sus manos en sus bolsillos y bajo lentamente por las escaleras. Sí que se sentía estúpido. Seguramente, su pelirrojo ya se había decidido y estaba disfrutando con su nuevo amante.

Lástima que no se quedó lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no estaba Hanamichi solo con Yohei, sino había otros tres sujetos disfrutando de una tarde entre amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al despedirse de sus amigos, sintió un poco de temor al saber que Yohei se había quedado, no era que le molestará, sino que se incomodaba con lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de la declaración de su amigo, no habían hablado de nuevo del tema, pero ya habían pasado casi dos meses, era obvio que el joven necesitará una respuesta.

Regreso de nuevo al comedor, vio a su amigo que tomaba un poco más de café, seguramente para poder bajarse los resultados de las cervezas que estaban tomando. Se sentó a su lado y nadie dijo nada.

Que incómodo.

.-Ya termina el invierno-eso casi mato del susto a Hanamichi

.-Si….si-contesto-La escuela ya casi está presente

.-Y se acercará las finales, como te sientes?

.-Bien, ya sabes, soy un gran tensai! Yo no siento miedo! Soy el mejor-y comenzó a reír estruendosamente

.-Y este gran tensai-interrumpió Yohei-Estará dispuesto a estar conmigo

Detuvo su risa de inmediato. Volvieron al silencio incómodo. En ese momento, Yohei deseo con todo el corazón no haber dicho nada.

.-No quiero presionarte-dijo suavemente el joven

.-Lo sé, pero-el pelirrojo suspiro-Ha pasado tanto, es obvio que quieras una respuesta

.-Y ya existe?

Hanamichi miro los ojos de su, hasta ahora, amigo. Se miraron intensa y profundamente, como si pudieran comunicarse. No supo que fue lo que paso, pero esa mirada era una iniciativa, se habían visto por varios años, y esta era la primera vez que sentía esa conexión especial. Lentamente, Yohei comenzó a acercarse al pelirrojo, al ver ninguna protesta continuo hasta rozar su nariz con el otro.

.-De verdad, te amo, Hanamichi-susurro con cariño

Mientras tanto el joven pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer, ese hombre había sido su compañero por mucho tiempo, su amigo, confidente y hermano, nadie lo conocía como él, nadie sabía entenderlo como él, nadie…

Poco a poco, Yohei cerro la distancia entre los dos, posando suavemente sus labios con los de él, estaba más que contento, podría escuchar su corazón en sus oídos, pero lo mejor de todo, su pelirrojo no estaba rechazándolo, con gusto pudo sentir como una lengua traviesa pedía permiso para entrar en su boca. Permiso que no fue negado.

Ese día, era el mejor de su vida, Yohei estaba seguro que si moría, no debía nada. Finalmente era correspondido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-Demonios!-gruño un joven malhumorado

Rukawa estaba furioso, el sufriendo como un idiota mientras que el otro muy feliz con su nuevo 'amante'. Pateo un contenedor de basura, debía suponerlo, ese hombre tenía derecho de antigüedad, había vivido muchas cosas juntos, era obvio que lo escogería a él.

Claro que no solo era por eso, sabía que su amigo era mejor persona, más comprensivo, menos orgulloso, menos indiferente, más cálido, más dulce. Suspiro triste, era natural que lo cambiara, el pelirrojo era algo que no debía tener, no lo merecía…

.-Que haces Rukawa? Todo bien?

Esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo sorprendido a ver a su dueño y se encontró con la joven de cabello rizado y ojos marrones.

.-Vaya, te ves mal-la chica se acercó-Te sientes bien?

.-Si, no hay de qué preocuparse, Ayako-san

.-Mmmmmh

La joven lo miro detenidamente, como cuando anda analizando sus estrategias en la cancha, se sintió incomodo a más no poder. De todas las personas que pudo haberse encontrado, porque con la única que no podía esconderle nada.

.-Esa mirada, la he visto-dijo la chica de pronto, sobresaltando al joven, el cual no lo demostró-Es la mirada de un hombre enamorado no correspondido

Si podría recordar un momento que le daba terror, este no se compraba en nada. La joven dio en el blanco, quizá por intuición femenina o sexto sentido, la chica le invito una taza de café para platicar, y, para sorpresa de él mismo, accedió.

Por ello se encontraba en una cafetería algo cursi, con varias parejas platicando alegremente. Si bien no le gustaba ese ambiente, agradecía ya no sentir el frío de afuera. Quizás ella era muy hábil en las conversaciones o simplemente quería descargarse, le contó lo sucedido.

No le revelo que se trataba de un hombre, y mucho menos de Hanamichi, ya que eso le hubiera dado un paro a la chica, pero si le dijo que se enamoró sin darse cuenta, que lucho contra sus sentimientos y orgullo para declararse, estuvo en un romance muy dulce y que, por su causa, aquella persona lo había desplazado por alguien mejor, un amigo muy cercano.

Ayako no comentó nada, solo miraba al joven con interés, la verdad le sorprendió lo que escuchaba, pero intento no mostrarse asombrada, solo por respeto, nunca pensó que Rukawa podría sentir algo tan intenso y profundo que lo lastimara hasta ese punto.

.-Pero no puedo culpar a nadie más que a mí-termino el chico-Con mis actos obligue a que sucediera todo esto

Después de un sorbo a su café, la chica tuvo el impulso de tomar la mano del chico, lo cual no dudo en hacerlo.

.-No lo creo-le dijo suavemente-Yo creo que ella debió darse cuenta lo que sientes, digo, es obvio que no eres el más abierto o sociable del mundo

.-Por eso no lo merezco, porque…..

.-Basta-lo interrumpió abruptamente-Mira si serás cabeza hueca!-recibió un golpe con el tan conocido abanico de papel (de donde lo habrá sacado?)

.-Eh?

.-No digas tonterías, claro que eres digno para muchas cosas!-la chica regreso a su compostura-No saques conclusiones sin saber, además, deberías ir con ella a decirle lo que sientes, nunca es tarde.

.-Pero…

.-Claro que te quiere, sino, te hubiera engañado y estaría saliendo a tus espaldas con el otro, pero te pidió tiempo, yo opino-la chica sonrió-Que no te importe lo que ella diga, o decida, tu solo ve por ella y dile lo que sientes

Después de eso, Rukawa se volvió a animar, después de un intercambio breve de palabras, agradeció su tiempo y salió corriendo a donde vivía Hanamichi. Ella tenía razón, si Hana lo dejaba, él no se iba a quedar callado, le iba a comentar todo.

.-Ey! Do'aho! Abre-golpeaba con fuerza la puerta, vaya que si llego rápido-Ey!

Pero nadie respondió, se asomó a una pequeña ventana, ni una luz prendida. Vaya había salido, pensó un poco. ¿Dónde estaría? Se le vino un pensamiento. Era obvio!

Nuevamente salió corriendo, pero en dirección a un campo, donde a su pelirrojo le gustaba practicar en solitario. Como alma que lleva el diablo, llego casi sin aliento, su mirada brillo al ver su pelirrojo hacer algunos rebotes y prácticas comunes. También le encantó la idea de que estaba solo.

.-Si que eres malo-soltó para llamar la atención-Tu izquierda sigue estando débil.

Hanamichi dejo de ver la pelota cuando estaba a punto de lanzar un tiro de tres puntos, haciendo que no entrara el balón y saliera disparado en sentido contrario. Hacía mucho que no veía a al kitsune.

.-Kitsune…. Que haces….

.-Viendo como no sabes anotar como se debe, aun eres débil-maldito orgullo!

Hanamichi bajo la mirada y sonrió suavemente.

.-Tienes razón

Silencio incómodo.

.-Bese a Yohei-comenzó el rubio-Y yo…

.-Calla do'aho!-interrumpió secamente, ya sabía que había sido cambiado, no quería escucharlo-Ya sé que él es mejor, no te culpo por elegirlo

.-Kitsune, yo…..

.-Calla…..-cerro los ojos y suspiro profundamente-Me merezco todo lo que pasa, y sé que estuviste muy solo a mi lado, pero-miro al pelirrojo-Eso no quita que te amé profundamente

Silencio. Hanamichi impactado, Rukawa decidido. Con paso firme, el joven se acercó al pelirrojo.

.-A tu lado, encontré la felicidad y el calor, ir a tu casa y escuchar tu voz es una de las razones de seguir vivo-se para a unos escasos centímetros del pelirrojo-No supe cómo decírtelo, pero quiero que sepas, que me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho, pero tú eres mi razón más importante para vivir. Te amo, y si él te hace feliz, está bien, yo te dejaré ir porque te amo y sé que…

Fue abruptamente interrumpido. Vaya, hoy era el día en que todo el mundo lo interrumpe. Pero esta interrupción fue la mejor de todas, ya que su Hanamichi lo besaba gustoso, lo había abrazado de sorpresa juntando con el acto sus labios. No le correspondió porque no quería, sino porque no se lo esperaba.

Miro a los ojos almendrados de su pelirrojo, aun confundido no supo que hacer.

.-Pero, tú y el imbécil….-balbuceo sin entender-Beso….

.-Es lo que te quería decir, hoy Yohei me beso, y me di cuenta… que te amo más de lo que pensaba y…..

Ahora fue el turno de Kaede besar al otro, interrumpiéndolo, ya no importaba nada, no importaba lo pasado, ahora le importaba que estaba con su pelirrojo. Abrazó fuertemente al chico, juntando más su cuerpo y jugando con su lengua. Al percatarse que estaban en un lugar público, se separaron lentamente.

.-Vamos al departamento-susurro Hanamichi-No sabes cómo te he extrañado

Al comenzar a caminar, Rukawa entrelazo sus dedos con los del pelirrojo, suspiro alegre, deseoso de llegar a ese departamento y poseer a su amante, ya que finalmente había sido sincero, y había ganado.

.-Te amo, Hanamichi-le comentó al pelirrojo con una suave sonrisa

.-Y yo a ti, Kaede

Oficialmente, podía morir en paz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Finalmente terminado! Gracias por leer y mantenerse en contacto con esta historia! Espero que nos leamos pronto! Espero sus comentarios y criticas! Saludos!


End file.
